This invention relates to an improved performance stabilizer for snowboards, skis and other related snow-travel devices, and more particularly, to an adjustable, skegdeployable skeg structure that functions to improve the maneuverability, the tracking and the stability of such devices which travel on and over a snow surface. For the purpose of disclosure herein, a preferred embodiment, and certain modifications, of the present invention are described chiefly in the realm of snowboards with respect to which the invention has been found to offer particular utility.
As is pointed out in the companion, underlying patent-application history from which this present application continues, and focussing especially on snowboards, such boards in recent years have become increasingly popular sporting devices. For a large number of reasons, snowboards afford opportunities for movement and maneuverability over a snow surface which offer a variety of interesting dimensions to snow-sporting activities. In the context of such activities, there is a great deal of interest in equipping a board, like a snowboard, with configurations, devices, etc. that can offer a range of subtle, sophisticated, and dramatic maneuvering and control capabilities. Especially, there is a strong interest in having the versatility of adaptability in the performance of snowboards to meet numerous, different snow conditions.
The stabilizer/skeg structure of the present invention addresses several of these interests and desirabilities in ways which offer a very high degree (and range) of maneuverability, control and adjustability. It does so in a relatively simple structural arrangement which can either be employed as an "add-on" system for an otherwise conventional snowboard (or other snow devices), or as a system initially integrated (as wholly as possible) into the body of a snowboard.
According to the invention, proposed thereby, in several modifications, is a skeg structure that is adapted for mounting either as an individual, or as part of a plurality of like structures, on and with respect to the body of a snowboard, or a like device. This skeg structure, in one of its preferred add-on forms, includes (a) a base (also referred to as an anchor structure) that is readily securable to a board at different selected locations, (b) a skeg blade which is deployable (either through a slot-like opening in the body of a board, or as an outrigger structure) to offer different levels of downward projection (for snow-surface penetration and engagement) from the undersurface (also referred to as the underside, snow-contacting surface) of a board, and (c) an appropriate mounting structure which mounts the blade on the base in such a manner as to accommodate adjustable, and relatively widely variable, blade deployment in the manner just suggested. The blade motion which is accommodated by this mounting structure is also referred to herein as adjustable, travel-limited, yieldable, spring-biased motion. The proposed skeg structure is one wherein the skeg blade normally operates with quickly responsive, vertically moveable (rotational and/or linear translational) reaction to an underlying snow surface, and against the action (variable, if desired) of a suitable biasing spring. Such a spring allows the blade to shift with yielding reaction in order to accommodate changing, underlying snow conditions as a board travels over snow. Additionally, and according to the invention, the user is afforded an ample opportunity to control the nominal degree of initial, non-reactive deployment which a blade exhibits in the absence of contact with snow.
Among the preferred embodiments of the invention that are illustrated and described herein, certain ones employ, in the mounting structure for a blade, a rotatable shaft having a polygonal, cross-sectional, skeg-blade-receiving end that fits within a generally matching, polygonal receiving socket in the blade. This shaft and socket arrangement supports the blade in a locked, positive-drive manner, permitting rotary blade deployment, and appropriate, responsive yield reaction, with the blade and shaft operating under all circumstances as a substantially fixed-configuration unit. With this positive-drive feature of the invention present, there is essentially no opportunity for the blade to become loosened from the shaft in any manner that would permit it to rotate relative to the shaft. Such a "locked" arrangement is advantageous in certain kinds of snowboarding conditions.
Another feature offered by the present invention involves a blade construction per se which is generally thin and planar, but which is characterized by a very gentle taper progressing outwardly into the expanse of the blade away from the point at which the blade is mounted (through the rotatable shaft in the mounting structure) on the base. This tapered arrangement may either be a simple taper that is defined by the convergence of two planes slightly angled relative to one another, or, in the context of a further modification, by a plurality of converging planes, such as three or more planes, which define a blade characterized with a stepped, or differential, bevel configuration.
Such a beveled construction enhances what might be thought of as the knife-like performance of the blade as such engages underlying snow. This kind of construction is considered to offer interesting performance advantages under certain kinds of snow conditions.
Yet another modification proposed by the present invention includes a deployment biasing and adjustment structure, or mechanism, which sets the nominal degree of downward projection, i.e., projection from the undersurface of a snowboard, utilizing a relatively moveable cam and follower structure. Such a structure offers a very high degree of fine control over deployment, and is one which is relatively simple in construction. Within such a cam and follower arrangement, there is disclosed herein an embodiment wherein the cam structure takes the form of a rotary cam element, which element is mounted on the base in the skeg structure, and includes a sloped cam surface. Spring-biased detent structure is interposed the cam element and the base so as to permit releasable detent latching, or catching, of the element in different, rotated, angular positions. The follower in the cam and follower structure takes the form, as disclosed herein, of a unit anchored for rotation with a shaft that mounts a blade for rotational deployment. This follower has a projecting finger (also called a finger-like projection) that rides on the cam surface in the cam element. The upper surface of the cam element may, if desired, be furnished with follower-receiving, preselected registry indentations or depressions which may be disposed angularly on the cam surface in a relationship that ties in with the location of components in the detent structure just mentioned.
Still another important embodiment of the invention proposes a skeg structure including a unitary, combined skeg blade and mounting structure, wherein a skeg blade is formed as a portion of an elongate, springy, reed-like device (also called herein a common spring-reed component). A slider is employed to adjust the projection deployment of the blade, with such adjustment relating to the slider's position along the length of the "reed portion" of the device. The slider acts in a wedged condition between this reed portion and the mounting base in the skeg structure. Spring force exerted by bending in the reed portion can be adjusted as well, and via another slider which can be selectively positioned to define a nip region bracketing the reed portion effectively between this second-mentioned slider and the mounting base.
In various embodiments of the invention, the spring force which acts yieldably to permit blade movement necessitated by travel over and in a snow surface is adjustable.
Still a further important embodiment of the skeg structure of the present invention features a deployable skeg blade which can move in a defined, linear, plunger-like manner.